falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fission battery
Sierra Madre chip Conversion to energy cells Moonshine Cass's moonshine |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =10 6 |value =75 |edid =FissionBattery |baseid = |quests =Reilly's Rangers A Spoonful of Whiskey }} A fission battery is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Background The term "fission battery" seems to imply that the device's functionality is somehow linked to the process of Nuclear fission, probably some form of alpha//betavoltaic cell or direct charging generator, which is used to generate electrical energy. Even though the exact workings of this item are never undergone, it demonstrates the obsession of the pre-War American obsession with nuclear technologies replacing normal tech, as a means of evolution. As the batteries can often be found in robots, they seem to be their primary energy source, along with powering cars alongside Fusion cores.Pioneer Scout Camp terminals#Chemist: Before our vehicles ran on the fission battery, we used a totally different source of power. What chemical did we used to use to power our vehicles? After more than 200 years of inaction, some of the robots can be reactivated, demonstrating that the batteries are a very reliable form of energy storage. Nuclear energy has the potential to maintain a form for excessive amounts of time. In post-war society, the fission battery has taken on the role of an on-hand generator. Throughout the Mojave Wasteland, fission batteries can be found in New Vegas streets, remote shacks in the wastes, and reoccupied suburban homes. They are used for powering a wide range of devices like street lamps, electronic signs, light-bulbs, and other household appliances, while being easily scavenged from the common Robot or appliance store, making it invaluable to the common wastelander in the absence of a reliable power grid, if any. Locations ''Fallout 3'' ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Can be dropped from lobotomites in Big MT. }} Uses ''Fallout 3'' * Reilly's Rangers: A fission battery is required for fixing an access elevator during the quest, at the top of the Statesman Hotel. One can be found inside the hotel, if needed. * A fission battery is used in the construction of the railway rifle. * A Spoonful of Whiskey: 6 fission batteries are required for the Point Lookout repeatable quest. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Cass' moonshine: A fission battery is required to make Cass' moonshine. * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans: Four fission batteries, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor. * My Kind of Town: Three fission batteries and 4 conductors can be used to reprogram Primm Slim to be the sheriff of Primm. * A fission battery, along with two pieces of scrap metal, are used to make Sierra Madre chips (listed as 'Sierra Madre Slugs' in-game) with the Coin Operator perk in the first add-on for Fallout: New Vegas, Dead Money. * Can be converted to energy cells in Honest Hearts. Notes * Numerous oversized fission batteries can be found hooked up to streetlights in Fallout: New Vegas. These are apparently used to power their respective streetlights, and cannot be picked up or used for anything else, only as a component of appearance. * Another oversized battery can be seen in front of Doc Mitchell's house. * Many oversized batteries can be found attached to portable lamps in various locations, such as Vault 22. These may not be taken and only serve as a cosmetic effect. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components es:Batería de fisión ru:Ядерная батарея uk:Ядерна батарея